Tomb Raider 2013: Laras Thoughts
by Hinamori1224
Summary: Hi people of the internet. This is my first story and I hope you like it. After playing the game Tomb Raider, I decided to try and write what Lara first thought about as she began her journey. Please R&R I really want to know how I did here I thought it was ok.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story WOOHOO! I enjoy writing about things that usually aren't in reality. As I played this game I came up with this idea. I figured laras personal thoughts would be interesting to write about. I DO NOT OWN THE GAME!

After Escaping the Cave of The Unknown

I walked for miles hoping to take shelter from this storm. I came across a cave-like structure underneath a cliff. I was cold, tired, in pain, and worst of all...alone. My body shivered as I felt these cold chills slowly creep down my spine. I examined my shelter and found an empty fire pit. I desperately looked around for small twigs and burnable materials to make a kindling. I then placed them into the fire pit and got out the box of matches that I snagged from the abandoned camp of my fellow survivors. My stomach ached and my hands started to shake uncontrollably. There was only 1 match left. If I screwed this up I would be rubbing 2 sticks together in an attempt for a flame. I gulped as I quickly swiped the match across the box and started the flame. I threw the entire match into the pit and watched the flame rise. I sat down near the fire fiddling with the walkie-talkie trying to get a signal and reach somebody...anybody. "Hello is anybody there" I asked into the device only to hear static answer back. I put the walkie-talkie down and tried to grasp on everything that has happened. It all happened so quickly it felt like a nightmare. The ship sinking...my teammates struggling to regroup...and me escaping a prison that I ended up in. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. My thoughts where everywhere but I knew it was my fault we were in this situation. On the ship all our hopes and dreams as well as funds were running low. We had little to no chance of reviving them. I offered a fresh new idea with a plan...and the captain told us we were sticking with it. I always had a feeling that when things were at their worst, you had only one shot to make it right again. You had one chance to reclaim yourself and fix your mistake. I figured we had nothing to lose and it was hopeless following in other peoples footsteps. Deep down in my gut I knew if we followed the old paths that lead to nothing, we wouldn't find anything and lose everything. Perhaps...perhaps it was a mistake. I shouldn't have believed my instincts and my gut feelings. I'm still young and fresh out of college...what was I thinking trying to guide this expedition? I'm such a fool for thinking I could lead us to something big and worth the fight and the risks. To think if we would've just listened to Dr. Whitman none of this would've happened. And now the crew and I are separated and worst of all stranded in the middle of the dragons triangle. A place in which no man would dare step foot or boat in. Just as the tears began to pour from my face I heard a familiar voice on the walkie-talkie...it was Roth! "Can anybody hear me" his husky voice said in a tired tone. "Roth it's me Lara" I quickly answered. "Lara glad to hear your alright. Where are you? Are you ok?" "Roth...it was horrible...I woke up in a dark cave. I saw a dead body Roth and this crazy man...he tried to keep me there" I managed to sniffle. "Lara...that must've been hard." "Roth this is ALL my fault if I hadn't-" "Lara listen to me closely, this isn't your fault. We all agreed to endure this together and we will pull through together. You told me during one of our mountain climbs that all we had to do was keep moving. You have to do this Lara. You're a Croft after all. The rest of the crew is regrouping at my location." "Come get me Roth" I said whipping my tears away. "I can't Lara I have to wait for the others. You have the courage and strength to make it here yourself girl. I know you can do it." After those last words, the static came back. I whipped my tears away again. I stood up as the sun finally arose from behind the mountains. Roth was right. I know now I can't just sit here and weep. I have to get up and keep moving. If we're going to make it off this place alive, we can't just sit around and wait for rescue. I looked at the fire once more. Allowing its warmth and flames to fuel my strength. I was going to need it for this trip. I grabbed the bow and quiver and headed down the mountain trail leading me to a forest where the empty cabin stood. As I walked, I heard singing. It was peaceful but at the same time disturbing. Nobody else was in the area except for me. I followed the voice into the empty cabin. I slowly crept toward a opening inside. It was a secret passageway that lead to god knows where. The door slammed behind me and I ran over and attempted to pry it open with my bare hands. No luck whatsoever and I grabbed a a nearby torch and headed down the ladder. This is where my journey begins.


	2. What are the Odds?

Authors Note: Hey peeps it's me again. I've finally made the second chapter to this awesome story! Hope this one is as good as the first. Please R&R I'd very much appreciate it!

After I climbed down the ladder I realized I was in some kind of cave. I continued to walk until I found some water. The water was dirty and smelled horrible. Despite the horrid waters, I had no choice. I continued through the waters and analyzed the walls. I discovered some markings that were drawn out with white chalk. Some were symbols I didn't recognize and the others were tally marks. "Who could have drawn these" I thought to myself. I also noticed that lanterns were lit in the cave as well. This means somebody was in here...but why? Who could want to come in a cave like this? The more I thought about these puzzling questions, the more questions popped up in my mind. I finally reached a area that wreaked badly. The odor was potent and in a bad. I looked around and nearly dropped my torch as I realized human skulls were on shelves as if being displayed.

Red candles were lit as if this place were something worth honoring or resembled some importance. I found a rusty leading to a little secret compartment of this place. I removed some rubble revealing a passage full of rotting meat. The stench was dreadful. I walked past the meat hanging from the ceiling and found a pry axe stuck inside a huge slab of flesh. I grabbed hold of the pry axe and yanked it out. I prayed to god that this meat and flesh were that of a deer or maybe a moose. But in my mind I knew that wasn't the whole truth. I pryed open a door that lead me to another passage way. Hopefully it lead out of this place. I walked back into those poisoned waters and squeezed through a couple of tight cracks. Finally I reached the end of the cave where a ladder lead to the outside world.  
I climbed despite my slippery feet and made it to the top. I then crawled through this small passage that lead me to another part of the forest. I heard voices not too far from my position. I blew out my torch and quietly snuck up the stone stairs. I hide behind a wall and prepared my bow for attack. I walked around to find Sam and some strange man. "Sam I'm so relieved for you're all right" I said happily. "Same here Lara oh and this is Mathias" she said pointing to a man who was carrying a cane. I didn't trust this Mathias. "Hello there Sam tells me you and your crew got stranded here just like I did" he said with a smile. "Yes...but we're going to get off soon" I said reassuringly. "We just spoke to your crew, they'll be here soon." "Come on Lara have a seat and relax, you must be exhausted" said Sam. "Yes I am." "Sam here was telling me about the Sun Queen Himiko. Please tell me more. I'm intrigued" said Mathias. "Right. Thousands of years ago Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan. She was beautiful, powerful, but ruthless and powerful. Legends say she ruled everything the suns' rays touched. From the mountains and the sea and even beyond." "This is where she looses me" I said.

"Himiko has shamanistic powers that allowed here to do anything. The rose at her command. And no one dared to stand against her. She had the mighty storm guard protect her." Sams words faded from my ears as I drifted into sleep. The next thing I know, a loud rumble from the sky woke me. It was thunder. Rain poured down hard and fast. I noticed Sam and Mathias were missing. "SAM" I screamed. I looked around the camp to find no traces of their disappearances. I walked down some stairs and then CRUNCH. My foot was caught in a bear trap! "Ahhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As suddenly my ears were filled with the sounds of howling and it wasn't the wind. I knew wolves were coming and if I didn't do something I was going to be dinner. I took my bow and arrows and started to shoot as they came. Eventually the stopped coming and I heard Reyes.

"Reyes I'm over here" I shouted. "I found Lara" Reyes shouted to the crew members. She ran over the shot the bear trap off. Jona opened it and released my foot. "Is Sam with you" I asked Reyes hoping for a yes response. "No she was with you" Reyes replied. "I fell asleep and woke up to find Sam and that man Mathias missing. We have to find them." "Alright then, one us will go with Lara and meet up with Roth and the others will stay and search for Sam." "I'll go with Lara" volunteered Alex. "No..no I'll go with her" said Dr. Whitman. "Alright then let's go." Reyes and the crew went into the depths of the forest and looked for Sam while Dr. Whitman and I headed to the old camp.

"Alright Lara stay here and rest. I'm going to go up ahead" he said. "Alright I'll catch up when I fully rested" I replied. Dr. Whitman left and I closed my eyes. I got that gut feeling again. This time it was telling me something bad was happening here. I know some other people are inhabitating this place but could any of this be connected with Sams disappearance? These people...are crazy. I can't even begin to think what could cause them to do these things. The reality is that we're stranded on this island and so our we. Perhaps these people think that we're a threat to their survival or that we're going to get off this island and leave them here. Whatever the reason I believe those markings in the cave I was in provide some clue.

I might be crazy but that cave has some meaning to it. I feel it in my gut. Oh god...I sound like my dad. My father believed that logic couldn't explain everything in the world. He used to tell me that just because we don't understand something doesn't mean it's not existing. I'm not sure what piece of this puzzle I'm missing but I do know that Mathias isn't any good. I know my instincts haven't been the sharpest this entire time but I swear Mathias is suspicious. But I can't forget about what happened to me in that cave either. After seeing that guy hung like that and the candles...I know for sure that was a sacrifice ritual. Question is...for who? These people are offering people to somebody in hopes of something and I have to find out what it is in order to stop this madness. I got up and used my bow to help me walk until I could feel my foot again. I started walking toward Dr. Whitman. I know this place is hiding something. A secret that doesn't want to be discovered. But I Lara Croft will find out what it is and how to stop its madness.


	3. Could it beYamatai?

Authors Note: Hey sorry I haven't written in forever I needed to go back and make sure that I was writing in the correct sequence of events. So R&R please cause I needz to know your opinions.

I followed the trail that had taken. The sun had already set and the night was approaching at a rapid pace. I heard the doctors' voice echo in the darkness "Lara come quick...I found incredible!" I ran towards him...he was a large brown gate. It was old fashioned and required 2 people to open it. "Look at the markings...incredible" said the doctor. "I've seen these before in another cave. By the looks of it, it was done recently with chalk" I replied. "The woman figure is particulary interesting...I wonder who it could be? Come Lara, let's open the passage and see what's over there."  
He grabbed one of the wheels and I grabbed the other one. Mine didn't have a handle so I used my prying axe. As soon as I star I started to turn it, the prying axe started to crack. "Shit doctor, I'll have to make this stronger before we can go any farther. Stay here why I go look for supplies." I ran back into the darkness searching for anything to increase my axe. I came across these crates filled with salvage. I took what was in them and returned to the main camp and modified my axe which was now stronger and could open larger crates. As I ran back towards whitman, something caught my eye. It was a shrine of some sort. could wait I needed to see what is was.

It was a shrine alright...but of who? The statue that sat there was centuries old and i couldn't make out much from it. I could certainly say it was a female but that's about it. Could this be Yamatai? No..no...I shouldn't think that. There is no way that this could be Yamatai. The female could be hundreds of other historians from the past...I'll need more evidence to prove if this is Yamatai. I ran back to the doctor and we opened the gate. We quickly scurried underneath it like mice trying to escape a cats grasp. lit his torch and we headed up the steps. "You know Lara that strange female figure that was on the door could be Himiko" he said. "I got the same idea too. But we can't just come to random conclusions doctor. You and I both know that we'll need more evidence then some drawings to clarify if this is really Yamatai" I replied.

"It seems like you've though a lot about this Lara. But in my mind there isn't a doubt that this place isn't Yamatai." "You're pretty confident in yourself doctor." " I've been on a lot of expeditions and never have I come across something like this. Himiko had power Lara and was one of the greatest woman in history." "If a woman had this much power it would be called witchcraft" I replied. We suddeny stumbled upon a shrine. It looked like the one I saw back at the forest. "This is Yamatai Lara you were right" the doctor cried out with joy. "This could be one hell of a story." "Not if we don't live to tell it" I told him. "I'm glad we found Yamatai...but we didn't do it the way I expected us too. Look ...candles are lit here and gifts are being offered ot her. This means somebody is worshipping her...question is who and why?"

Just then a man appeared from behind the bushes. "Come with me your friends are in danger" he said. pulled out the pistol form earlier and point ed it at him. Then anothe rman from above a cliff popped up. He had a bow and arrow and was aiming for Whitmans head. "You still have a gun doctor you don't need to surrender" I whispered to him. "We'll come but I demand to see who is in charge" said as he dropped his gun. "NO!" I screamed. I got my weapon ready for fire only to have something smack my face really hard. My bow and arrows were taken from me. A random russian guy (who was the leader behind this attack) started to take me to this camp. He had rounded up some of the crew mates from the ship.

The guys tried to help me...but he out numbered us. Luckily I distracted him long enough for th eothers to escape. He smacked me witht he gun again and told me "don't you fucking move." As soon as he walked away I snuck behind a crumbly wall and crouched. I slowly started to move towards the other side of the camp. Eventually the russian leader found me hiding in a small would shack. "Get the fuck out" he said. I slowly inched out and he pinned me to the wall. He nuzzled himself into the crook of my neck and I kneed him the stomach and tried to run. He caught me and did the samething again. This time I bit his ear and and bumped him hard enough to make him fall and lose grip of the gun.  
I loosened the ropes from my hands and headed for the gun. We both grabbed it at the same time and started to fight for control. I eventually turned the gun towards his head and accidentally shot him the head. His blood splattered all over my face as I pushed him off and stood up. I watched as he layed there and coughed up bits of blood. In a matter of seconds he died.

I started to cry. I fell to my knees and I felt weak everywhere. I always said violence wasn't the answer. Even if violence put you in harms way...you could fight back without violence. Everytime I heard about a murder I wondered how could a human being hurt another human being and bot feel guilty? For god sakes... killing is horrible! The uneccesary bloodshed and pain it brings! Killing brings nothing but madness and insanity wherever it goes. No matter how strong you think you are, once you kill somebody...you can't stop. You can't turn around your life and live normally again. It drastically changes you. Your whole being just doesn't feel right. This is the first time I ever killed and I can feel the madness slowly creeping on me. My gut is telling me I did what I had to do but my mind...it's saying something else.

It's saying I killed a guy whether he is evil or not. That doesn't make it right for me to kill. The fact that his blood is my face is like some sort of nightmare. It's like rubbing it in my face that I killed him. I was innocent once. I lived my life like normal girl and did normal girl things. But in a single second, I was stripped of my innoncence. I never imagined that killing would be one of them...for years I saw stories or murders and saw pictures of the murderers themselves. I never thought I would be considered one. Whether you kill to defend of kill for fun...killing is the same in the end. I don't know what to do...I can't just forget this. I shot a man for gods sake! I'm wearing his blood like nothing! When we are on the verge of dying...we somehow keep going. We everything we know and love is on the line...we put ourselves on the line to protect it.

I stood up and wiped some blood from my face. I know that killing in either direction is still killing...but I have no choice. They took Sam and are willing to kill our crew for what? So that they have entertainment? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Lara get yourself together. These people have been trapped here for years maybe even decades. They have nothing to lose and aren't afraid to kill you. You have to use violence...even if it means spreading bloodshed everywhere." I took back my weapons and his pistol. I was going to find Sam and get back my crew whether it costed me my life or not.


End file.
